All Love Lost
by Pudmuffin
Summary: a girl whos basically on the side of good comes to school with the trio, and cant decide the crowd to hang with! shes angry because her father left her under the eyes of dumbledore, and now she thinks shes falling for someone in the school...who should it
1. Prologue

Hey all! I hope you enjoy this! i know its short...but i promise the chapters will be MUCH longer! ok!? alrighty then! well this is my first try at a harry potter fanfic (or ne fanfic what-so-ever!) so plz bear with me! critisism is accepted, but plz dont flame! i will try my best!  
  
--Prolouge--  
  
The orange firelight illuminated the fave of a pleading man.  
  
"Please, Albus, just let her stay here! She'll be sage! The man exclaimed."i can't let my eneies threaten her any longer!" Outside of the headmasters door stood a fifteen year old girl, pressing her ear firmly to the door, struggling to capture segments of the urgent conversation inside, She heard the muffled voice of an old man.  
  
"Allen, i don't know how long she'll be safe here! You immediately, put all of those around you in danger when you took this assignment." The words rung in the girl's head.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Baby, it'll only be for a little while. It's a small job, and my last. I promise." Allen said, rushing to pack his bags.  
  
"Daddy! This is NOT a small job! You're dealing with dangerous people! They could hurt you!" She sobbed, stepping in front of him to make him listen. His face, however, had a determined look upon it.  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
"Albus, i just need to clear some things up and stay low for a little while. I'll be back by Easter, I promise." A moment passe in which the old man was weighing his odds. The only thing that could be heard was the steady breathing of a petrified father.  
  
"Alright, but be back by Easter..." 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer*~ The only things I own in this story are Alyssa and the plot, well, most of the plot, I didn't come up with the Dark Lord or anything, but the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling!  
  
-Chapter One- "Ugh, our first lesson is Double Potions with Slytherin. Just a way to start off the day." Harry Potter sighed, nibbling at a bit of toast. Potions were his least favorite class, mainly because it was taught by his least favorite teacher, Professor Snape. It always seemed like Snape went out of his way to make the Gryffindor's miserable, but his main target was always Harry. He looked up as the owls fluttered though the windows to deliver the mail. "I sure hope Hedwig is back with Sirius's letter! I've been waiting for a couple of days now...you don't think anything has happened to him do you?" He exclaimed, thinking suddenly of all the things that could have happened to his godfather.  
  
"Harry, you worry to much! It only has been a couple of days; it's not that big of a deal, I'm sure he's fine." His best friend, Ron Weasley said after swallowing some porridge.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Err, Ron? Where's Hermione?" As if on cue, Hermione came rushing to the breakfast table. Sitting down, she busied herself with something to drink, while her two best friends stared at her, waiting for an explanation. She looked up at them, and looked aghast.  
  
"What in Merlin are you staring at?" She questioned, now eating huge spoonfuls of porridge.  
  
"What took you so long getting down here? I don't think it takes you THAT long to get ready for class!" Ron said.  
  
"Oh, I slept in, I was late getting to bed last night. I was preparing for class." She said simply, going back to her breakfast.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione, I don't know how you do it! You usually get up early every morning, go to bed late every night, practically have every book in this school memorized, and you're not dead yet." Harry said, flabbergasted. Sometimes, he worried about her intent need to study constantly. She was going to drive herself to insanity! "I just portion my time accordingly." She said. "So, what do you two want to do for the afternoon? It's Friday and we do have most of the afternoon off."  
  
"We could go visit Hagrid." Ron suggested, sipping a bit of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, that is, if we survive Potions first, Harry groaned. Suddenly, they heard the oddly familiar clinking of Professor McGonagall's glass and the students' turned their attention to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"It is my extreme pleasure to announce that we will be hosting a guest student for the next few months. Please make her feel comfortable during her stay. She will be staying with the fifth year Gryffindors, since she is very much experienced. Ah, here she is." As Dumbledore said this, everyone's attention was directed to the doors of the Great Hall to see a girl standing there, obviously not used to the attention she was getting. She was dressed in the usual black, billowing Hogwarts uniform. Her hair was long and wispy, a deep chocolate brown with honey blonde highlights. It reached down to her mid-back, and it matched her deep eyes, that were gazing at all the faces.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I got lost." She explained, taking a seat at the table Dumbledore had gestured to. She sat in between Hermione and Neville. The silence suddenly erupted with the usual chatter of the Great Hall. The girl looked uncomfortable, and that she definitely didn't want to be there.  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter." The girls face bolted up and stared at the dark haired boy. The look on her face wasn't amazed, happy, or excited. It was, rather sad. Her eyes rested on his scar. But if that expression had been on her face, it was quickly gone and replaced by one of utter joy.  
  
"Hello, I'm Alyssa. Are you the fifth years?" She questioned, poking at her food.  
  
"Um, yeah. I guess we'll show you around. Our first lesson is Double Potions with Slytherin. The Slytherin table is there. Not exactly the crowd you'll be wanting to hang out with. Alyssa's eyes rested on the adorable boy chatting away at the Slytherin table, his silvery locks slicked back against his head perfectly. She smiled as he looked up at her. Noticing her gaze, he smiled back, and then winked. Harry, who was noticing this, broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So, why are you here at Hogwarts?" He asked, seeing her gaze quickly shoot over to him.  
  
"Well, I'd say I'm here to learn." She replied sarcastically, causing Hermione to snort in her porridge. Harry blushed, and she smiled warmly at him. "My Dad's away on...business and he doesn't want me at school so far away from him I guess so he transferred me for the time being." They all nodded and continued on with their conversation. Finally, when it was time to head for class, they all got up and moved towards the door, except for Alyssa. She stopped and stared up at the teacher's table.  
  
"Alyssa, are you coming?" Harry asked, waiting for her.  
  
"You guys go ahead; I need to go and talk to one of the teachers." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her strangely. "Don't worry; I'll be able to find my way. God ahead, I'll be fine!" And with that, the left her there. Making sure they were gone she slowly walked up to the teachers table.  
  
"Um, Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering, have you heard anything from my father yet?" She asked anxiously. He eyed her sadly, and she automatically knew the answer. "I just thought he might send some word that he was safe and hiding okay..." Her voice faltered.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. I don't think he would send a message so quickly, especially when he's running and trying to get his assignment done. Don't worry so much." He smiled warmly at her, but she could see straight through it, and she knew that her father probably wasn't safe. It was always hard to tell, with the Dark Lord coming back and all.  
  
"Alright, Professor, thank you very much." And she sulked off, not caring which way she went. She couldn't stand this. Her father was going to get himself hurt, she shouldn't be here! Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a pair of very strong hands pushing her into an empty classroom. Her first reaction was to reach for her wand, until she saw a pair of brilliant grey eyes.  
  
"What are you playing at...being here and everything?" Draco Malfoy asked her, his eyes full of concern. She broke down and started crying. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Oh, Draco! Someone awful has hired my father to be a spy of the Dark Lord and a whole bunch of people are after him and stuff and he's dealing with dangerous people and he's going to get himself hurt! He sent me here for protection, he said I wasn't safe with him! Oh, I don't know what to do!" She cried hysterically. He patted her gently.  
  
"I'm sure you'll both be fine. Come on, let's get to Potions. Don't know how we're going to sneak in, it's already started." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dungeon while she desperately tried to hide the fact that she had been crying.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were wondering how she would escape punishment from Snape considering she was already late for one of his classes. Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs and whispered to both of them. "Malfoy isn't here either." She pointed out, and they looked to his seat, seeing that she was right. Harry's jaw clenched angrily.  
  
"Think he's trying to intimidate her like he did to me first year?" Ron nodded, the scenario seemed quite likely.  
  
"What do you guys think of her anyways?" Ron asked, cutting up some of his spider legs for his Sleeping Draught. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"She's alright, I guess. Not giving such a good impression though, is she?" She answered, pouring a silvery powder into her cauldron.  
  
'No, I guess no. She didn't seem to happy to be here, either. Wonder what kind of business her Dad is in." Harry wondered aloud, but stopped abruptly when he noticed Malfoy coming into the classroom, closely followed by Alyssa. Harry gave him a deathly stare as she came and sat next to Harry. As Malfoy passed, he whispered something barely audible.  
  
"Watch your back, Potter." He spat, and turned to sit in his seat. Alyssa gave Harry a curious look, but he shook his head and got back to his draught.  
  
"So nice of you to join us, Miss Ballinger. I do believe you are about ten minutes late for this class." She looked at Snape in horror, and started stuttering.  
  
"But Malfoy was also late, sir! He came in with her!" Harry ran to her defense.  
  
"Not that is any of your business, Potter" He spat Harry's name in disgust, "I sent Mr. Malfoy looking for our new student when she didn't turn up with the Gryffindors. Five points from Gryffindor, for meddling in fairs that aren't of your concern." Harry glared at him, his eyes full of hatred, and Ron's mouth fell open in protest but Hermione nudged him.  
  
"I was having an important discussion with Professor Dumbledore, sir! It was about my transfer. I'm terribly sorry, I told them I would be able to find my way but I got lost until Malfoy led me here." Alyssa said, biting her bottom lip in hope that it would work, even though most of it was true.  
  
"Very well, but please understand, that tardiness will from here on out not be accepted. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will help you catch up." With that, Snape returned to his desk, and Alyssa heaved a sigh.  
  
"That was close!" She exclaimed. Harry nodded, and began helping her with her Sleeping Draught. He watched her as she tried to concentrate on pouring the ingredients carefully into her cauldron, but her hands, in fact, all over she was shivering uncontrollably. Harry grabbed her hands to steady them as she poured, and they got the amount perfect. She smiled at him to thank him, and he smiled back, but they weren't aware of a pair of silver eyes closely watching their every move.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked, as he began to continue on his drought."  
  
"Sure." Alyssa replied, looking over her sheet of ingredients.  
  
"What kind of business is your Dad into?" Her eyes shot up at him, a look of discomfort on her face and he immediately began to apologize. "Of course, I'm so stupid, it's none of my business. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She nodded as if she accepted the apology. They were silent for the rest of the lesson, Malfoy and Alyssa shooting glances at each other.  
  
~*Well thank you much for reading! And merry Christmas everyone! I got a new computer so soon that'll be the one I'm on, ANYWAYS! Please review. I will expect at least I don't know..more than one review before I post the next chapter!!! Haha.considering not a lot of people will probably read this! Well, in your review tell me if you want it H/OC or D/OC! Thanks again! 


End file.
